Vs. Battle Dome
Vs. Battle Dome is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/19/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max, Brendan and Wendy make it to a town, being led by Scott to a tent, where a horde of reporters are sitting, photographers snapping pictures. Scott leads Ian to a chair which has a microphone, while the others go off to the side. Ian has a face of irritation, directing it towards Scott. Scott: Take it easy there, sport. A press conference is required to challenge the Battle Dome. Wendy: Wow. To think such a scary looking guy is weak to something like talking. Max: He, doesn’t like drawing too much attention to himself. But yeah, he doesn’t like to talk much either. Brendan: It’s how we get along so well. He stays silent, and I talk for him. Wendy: Heh-heh! I’m sure he greatly appreciates it! Getting assistance from such a powerful and cute coordinator! Brendan: (Slyly) Well, Max: (Disgusted) Oh, give me a break! Reporter 1: So, Ian. During the Ever Grande Conference, you said you preferred the title “of the Desert.” From which desert are you referring to? Reporter 2: In all the competitions you’ve competed in, you’ve stated that you’re from Pallet Town. Is that true or false?! Reporter 3: Is it true that you can speak to Pokémon, like when you commanded the Dragons of Hoenn?! Reporter 4: Do you have a girlfriend?! Reporter 5: Why does that jacket look small on you? Reporter 6: What are your opinions about Tucker, the Dome Ace?! Scott: Now, now. One at a time! Ian: I do not know of Tucker. If he is the Frontier Brain, then I plan on defeating him. Simple as that. This conference is over. Ian stands up, as the reporters continue to spout out questions. Ian goes out a back exit, disappearing. Wendy: Well that was rude. Max: He’s just eager for his battle. Wendy: I don’t see what the big fuss about him is. Sure, he beat me, but I’m, uh, not experienced. The Frontier Brains are monstrously strong, especially Tucker. I’ve watched his battles on TV for the last few years that they’ve been airing, and his tactics almost always defeat his opponents. Shouldn’t we tell Ian? Brendan: He doesn’t care for that kind of thing. Max: There’s no reason to worry about him. He won’t lose that easily. End Scene A large crowd has gathered in a stadium, the majority of them being women cheering for Tucker. Up on the upper levels are Scott, Max, Brendan and Wendy. Brendan: You’d think since we’re friends of the challenger, we’d get better seats. Scott: Watching the battle from above will give us a better vantage point. Announcer: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! We now begin our Battle Dome challenge! Introducing our challenger! This young trainer has caught the attention of the world in recent years. He made the Top 16 in the Kanto league, Top 8 in Johto, and most recently Top 4 in Hoenn. He has dubious titles such as the Dragon Tamer, give it up for Ian of the Desert! The spotlight focuses on Ian, who stands on one side of the battlefield, Beldum floating by his head. His expression is stern, it being on the monitor. Wendy: Couldn’t he smile a little bit? Max: He will, later. The spotlight on Ian fades, the arena dark. Announcer: There comes once in a lifetime, a trainer that can both entertain the crowd and hold the title of being one of the very best! His debut to the Pokémon world has been a grace to all who watch and battle him! With 64 wins and 5 losses, it is your Dome Ace, Tucker! The spotlight shines again, revealing Tucker flying through the air, suspended by a cable that takes him around the stadium. The women squeal in delight as he flies across, then lands on the other side of the battlefield, the cable coming off him. Tucker: Welcome, welcome! You are here to witness the tactical prowess of your famed Dome Ace! The crowd cheers again, as Ian looks unamused. Tucker: Oh. You’re as stern and serious as your reputation. Now, let us start this show! Swampert, Arcanine! Tucker throws two Pokéballs, choosing Swampert and Arcanine. Swampert: Swamp! Arcanine: Arrooo! Ian: Swampert and Arcanine, huh? The ground opens up, as a large cylindrical phone booth comes up. Referee: This battle will be a two-on-two double battle! Dome Ace Tucker has revealed his choices! You, the challenger, are free to call and transfer any Pokémon that you want to use for the battle, if you don’t desire to use the Pokémon in your party. Max: He can swap out if he wants to? Scott: That’s Tucker’s style. He uses his tactics to allow himself to defeat his foe, even after they’ve chosen a party calculated to beat him. Ian ponders for a moment, his hand grabbing his chin. He then walks into the booth, closing the door. He makes the call, as Crystal answers the phone. Crystal: Hey Ian! Ian: (Smiling) Crystal! This is where you usually fall over. Crystal: (Pouts) Is that all you think of me? You just surprise me, that’s all! This time, though, I was prepared. We’ve been watching the opening events to your Battle Dome challenge, so I saw you go inside the booth. Ian: In that case, you know what I’m calling for. Crystal: Of course! Now, which Pokémon did you want? Everyone watches in anticipation while Ian’s in the phone booth. Wendy: Agh! Just battle already! What does it matter? Just choose a Water type and a Grass type! Scott: It’s not that simple. As a Frontier Brain, Tucker trains himself to be able to take out types that are strong against his Pokémon. Plus, he is a master of tactics. Ian has to be careful with his choices. Ian comes out of the phone booth, it going back into the ground. The spotlight focuses back on Ian, as he takes his place back in the trainer spot. He clears his throat, as his face becomes brighter, lighting up like an entertainer. Ian: Alright, everyone! Get ready to face the fierceness of the desert! It being unrelenting and merciless, you must brace yourself to withstand it! Go! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Sandslash and Vibrava. Sandslash: Slash! Vibrava: Vibrava! Wendy: Eh? That’s it? Max: That’s it?! Are you serious?! Sandslash is Ian’s starter, and one of his strongest Pokémon! Brendan: And the way that he uses Vibrava is no joke either. He uses its sand attacks as a deadly weapon. Max: And he can use it in many different ways. He’s really going for a tactical battle. Tucker: Huh, I didn’t think your title would be so blunt. Ian: Time to see who’s strategy is better. Referee: And, begin! Ian: Sandslash, Sandstorm! Sandslash jumps and spins, releasing a Sandstorm from its body, blanketing the field. Tucker covers his eyes to see, as Arcanine growls as it eyes get irritated. Swampert is unaffected. Tucker: Your ace right off the bat? Arcanine, use Extreme Speed! Swampert, use Water Pulse! Arcanine speeds in, white wind streams peaking through the sand. Swampert charges and fires a sphere of water through it. Ian: (Smirks) Sand Tomb. Vibrava’s eyes glow blue, as the sand from the Sandstorm condenses and forms a hand, wrapping around Arcanine, trapping it inches away from in front of Vibrava. The sand jerks Arcanine to the side, it getting hit by Water Pulse, it being broken free and landing back next to Swampert. Tucker: Oh. So that’s your strategy. Wendy: Huh? What happened? I can’t see anything. Scott: He used Sandstorm to create an endless stream of sand to be manipulated by Vibrava’s Sand Tomb. It’s ingenious in its simplicity. Ian: Now, Sandslash! Use Magnitude! Tucker: Wide Guard! Swampert releases a large orange barrier, which plants into the ground as it wraps around Swampert and Arcanine. Magnitude shakes the stadium, as it is cut off by the Wide Guard. Vibrava is Levitating over the ground. Ian: So, your Swampert knows Wide Guard too. Tucker: You know of this move? Many trainers I encounter aren’t familiar with it. But no matter. Arcanine, Flamethrower! Swampert, Water Pulse! Ian: Dragon Breath! Sandslash, go for Night Slash! Arcanine breathes Flamethrower, as Vibrava counters with Dragon Breath. Swampert fires Water Pulse as a stream of water, as Sandslash seemingly disappears while moving in the sand. Flamethrower breaks through Dragon Breath, striking Vibrava head on. The Water Pulse curves as it strikes Vibrava, the fire and water attacks merge together into a vortex, injuring Vibrava harshly. Max: That Water Pulse turned around? Tucker: Behold, my tactical fusion of fire and water! The crowd goes wild, the girls squealing. Announcer: And there it is! One of Tucker’s infamous combos, the Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water! For Tucker to use it this early in the match though, he must be feeling pressured! Sandslash appears midair in front of Swampert, claw glowing dark purple as it swings it and strikes Swampert, sending it sliding on the sand covered field towards the other end. Tucker: That one blow sent it flying? His Pokémon choices aren’t much on the surface, but his power is beyond an average level. Arcanine, use Aerial Ace! Arcanine speeds in, its snout glowing blue as it charges an airborne Sandslash. Sandslash raises its claw, blocking the attack and stalling it in place. Ian: Magnitude. Sandslash’s quills shake on its back, the Magnitude traveling along it body, down its claw and to Arcanine, it visibly shaking, even through the Sandstorm. Vibrava gets up off the ground, shaking off the damage from the earlier combo. Ian: Screech! Vibrava releases a Screech, hitting Arcanine and lowering its defense. Sandslash finishes swinging its arm, repelling Arcanine and sending it flying, crashing down next to Swampert. Tucker: Sandslash is obviously the powerhouse of this combo. But, Vibrava was able to take the lower level Tactical Fusion attack. Perhaps it’s time to raise the power level. Ian: Sandslash, use Swift! Tucker: Did you forget about my shield?! Wide Guard! Ian: (Smirks) Feint! Sandslash leaps into the air, spinning and releasing several energy stars from its body. Swampert raises Wide Guard, as Vibrava flies forward, speeding up a bit to ram the Wide Guard. Tucker: (Scowls) A move from Vibrava’s previous form. Arcanine, repel it with Flamethrower! Arcanine breathes Flamethrower, Vibrava dodging it while in flight. Vibrava rams the Wide Guard, dissipating it. Vibrava keeps flying, ramming Swampert with a tackle as it keeps on flying past. Swift strikes Swampert and Arcanine, them both skidding back on the sand field. Ian: Sand Tomb! Vibrava flies back toward’s Ian’s side of the field, as it uses Sand Tomb, trapping Swampert and Arcanine. The Sandstorm settles down, the sand covered field visible to all. Wendy: It looks like he got real lucky there. Max: You really don’t get it, do you? Everything is going to Ian’s strategy. Scott: Now that Tucker knows that Ian can use Feint, he has to be careful on when he uses Wide Guard. Ian is forcing Tucker to abandon his previous conceived techniques. Wendy: Is that move really that big a deal? Brendan: It is. It allows a Pokémon to remove a protective barrier, then attack them. Wendy: Really? Wow, you’re so smart, Brendan! Brendan: Well, you know, I do a lot of studying on Pokémon moves and relations. Max: (Condescending) Yeah, right. I told you all that stuff. Tucker: Your Sandstorm veil is gone! All that extra damage you were doing to Arcanine, Ian: Is replaced by Sand Tomb. Tucker: Not for long. I noticed something earlier with Water Pulse. Swampert, use Muddy Water! Swampert releases Muddy Water from its body, it breaking the sand off its body, it hardening and condensing together. It washes across the field, the water freeing Arcanine as the wave travels towards Sandslash and Vibrava. Tucker: Is that it breaks apart with water! Now, wipe them out! Ian: Block it with Sandstorm! Screech! Vibrava releases Screech, causing part of the wave to collapse. Sandslash spins on its feet, releasing Sandstorm that forms a shield, protecting them. The Muddy Water circles around Sandstorm, creating a dome. Tucker: Got you right where I want you! Sand Veil can only travel inside the Sandstorm, and I’ve prevented Sandstorm from extending outward! Arcanine, use Fire Blast! Arcanine fires a stream of fire, which pierces clean through the Muddy Water and the Sandstorm. Once it enters the Sandstorm, it erupts into five prongs, hitting Sandslash and Vibrava hard, wrapping around the two. Muddy Water circles around them as well, the two being lifted high into the air by the cyclone of fire and water. Announcer: And there it is! Tucker’s full power Tactical Fusion of Fire and Water! The Cyclone! Sandslash and Vibrava cry in distress, as the Fusion of Fire and Water continues to damage them. Ian: (Worried) Sandslash! Vibrava! Announcer: Ian is at a loss for words! He can only helplessly watch as his Pokémon suffer the full brunt of the attack! Wendy: And, it looks like he’s done. Max: How can you say that? We’re rooting for him! Wendy: That still doesn’t deter from facts. No regular Pokémon could survive a combo like that. Brendan: If any Pokémon could survive that, then it’d be Ian’s Pokémon. Wendy: (Taking in Brendan’s words) Are they that strong? Come on Ian! You can do it! Max: You just said he couldn’t win two seconds ago! Wendy: I changed my mind! Max: (Mumbling) No, you’re just agreeing with Brendan. Ian: Vibrava, use Screech! Vibrava Screeches, the sound waves causing the Muddy Water to collapse and burst, the water quenching the fire and putting it out. Sandslash and Vibrava drop out of it, Vibrava fluttering its wings to slow its descent. Sandslash lands, shaking the water off it. Sandslash: (Determined) Slash! Vibrava: Va! Sandslash and Vibrava are panting heavily, as Ian’s expression is smiling and analytical. Ian: Even if the windblown sand will be safe against his water condensing, I can’t use Sand Tomb without it being easily broken. Dragon Breath was easily beaten too. Tucker: Well? What combo are you going for this time? I admit that you had impressive combos at the beginning, but I am able to adapt to the current situation, changing my tactics on the fly! Ian: Tactics? (He smirks) Sandslash, use Sandstorm! Sandslash shimmers its quills, releasing Sandstorm over the field. Wendy: Aw! Again?! I can’t see anything in that! Scott: I think he’s betting on Tucker not being able to see his tactics. Brendan: Come on, Ian! Ian: Sandslash, Magnitude! Tucker: Wide Guard! Ian: Feint! Tucker: Extreme Speed! Sandslash strikes the ground, releasing a powerful Magnitude. Swampert releases Wide Guard, it extending forward. Vibrava flies forward, as Arcanine speeds forward with Extreme Speed. Ian: (Smirks) Night Slash! Sandslash appears in front of Vibrava, intercepting Arcanine’s Extreme Speed. The force of the collision shoots Arcanine backwards and Sandslash upward, who curls up like a ball so Vibrava can fly underneath it. Tucker: Hammer Arm! Swampert’s arm glows white, as it gets ready to parry Vibrava. Sandslash appears again, intercepting again with Night Slash, clashing with Hammer Arm. Swampert finishes its swing, launching Sandslash upwards, as Vibrava rams it with Feint, knocking it back towards Arcanine. Sandslash falls, being positioned directly behind Vibrava. Ian: Go! Desert’s Breath! Sandstorm, Dragon Breath! Vibrava breathes Dragon Breath, as Sandslash spins behind it, releasing a localized Sandstorm. It merges with Dragon Breath, expanding its size and power as the speed of the attack picks up with the wind. Swampert and Arcanine’s eyes widen as the attack approaches them. Tucker: Quick! Fire Blast! Muddy Water! Swampert forms Muddy Water, the Sandstorm in the air colliding with it, causing it to condense into the water, slowing the attack down due to the weight. Arcanine breathes Fire Blast, as the Desert’s Breath burns through it and crashes into Swampert and Arcanine, causing an explosion. When the sand smoke fades away, Swampert and Arcanine are down. Referee: Swampert and Arcanine are unable to battle! The winners are Sandslash and Vibrava, and the victor is Ian! The crowd goes wild, several girls squealing for Ian. Several of them groan in disappointment as well, as Ian runs onto the field, heading towards an approaching Sandslash and Vibrava. He hugs the two Pokémon, chuckling. Ian: That was an excellent battle. You two worked real well together. Sandslash: Slash. Vibrava: (Exhausted) Vi! Wendy: He, won? But, Tucker is one of the strongest and most well known trainers in Kanto! Scott: You can always count on Ian to host an entertaining battle. I don’t think anyone could take their eyes off that battle even if they tried. Could he actually conquer the Battle Frontier at this age? Tucker approaches Ian, Sandslash and Vibrava, the three turning to face him. Tucker: I hate to say it, but you outclassed my showmanship. Tell me, when did you think of that “Desert’s Breath?” Ian: Your Cyclone Tactical Fusion. The two attacks amplified and complimented each other. I knew that Vibrava’s Dragon Breath wasn’t strong enough to match Arcanine’s Flamethrower, so I decided to make it stronger. Tucker: Well, you now have earned yourself, the Tactics symbol! Why don’t you scoop up a handful of sand there? Ian: Huh? Ian scoops up the sand, as the sand flows through his fingers. Once the sand drains away, it reveals the Tactics symbol in his hand. Ian: Not bad. Tucker: I thought you’d like that! Come back anytime! I’d love a rematch! Ian: Another media fiasco? Pass. Tucker: Haha! Such a weird attitude! Next time, we’ll skip the formalities. Ian: Sounds good. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Tucker, earning the Tactics Symbol. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Scott * Tucker * Reporters * Audience * Announcer * Referee * Crystal Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Swampert (Tucker's) * Arcanine (Tucker's) Trivia * This episode was based off the anime episode Tactic Theatrics! * Ian was originally going to use Sandslash and Marshtomp. It was changed due to Vibrava's ability to control the sand. * One of the reporters asked why Ian's jacket looked too small on him. This is an indication of time passing, as he's worn this jacket since the beginning of the franchise. The last time the size of the jacket was mentioned was in Vs. Makuhita. * Wendy reveals having a pessimistic yet realistic viewpoint of Ian's skills, not being entranced by his strength like previous characters. * Vibrava being exhausted after the battle, but Sandslash still having energy is an indication to Sandslash's strength and level. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge